Au hasard de l'écume
by Sandy Moon
Summary: OS. Sally Jackson avait toujours pensé qu'elle était malchanceuse dans la vie. Pourtant, alors qu'elle part en vacances à Montauk comme chaque été, elle ignore dans quel secret elle fait intrusion.


**Bonjour chers fans de Percy Jackson. Je publie mon tout premier OS faisant un petite pause dans mes fictions déjà existantes et histoire de changer un peu XD Je vous offre donc un OS sur la relation entre Sally Jackson et le dieu des Mers, Poséidon. Rien n'est officiel, cela sort droit de mon imagination. Un deuxième OS est à prévoir sur Jason/Piper dans peu de temps.**

 **J'ai écrit cet OS en écoutant (quasiment en boucle) la chanson _Kings and Queens_ de 30 Seconds to Mars. J'y vois un signe alors vous pouvez l'écouter également ^^**

 **Disclaimer : PJO appartient à Rick Riordan.**

 **Bonne lecture et j'attends votre avis ! ;)**

* * *

 **Au hasard de l'écume**

Sally Jackson avait toujours pensé qu'elle était malchanceuse dans la vie. Et il y avait de quoi. Obligée de travailler dès le lycée pour ne pas poursuivre ses études. S'occuper de clients qui ne font pas attention à elle. Vivre seule dans son appartement miteux au coin de la 104e rue et de York Avenue dans la métropole new-yorkaise. Et essuyer un nouvel échec amoureux. En effet, après quelques mois de relation avec un certain Tony, ce dernier avait décidé de rompre pour motif que Sally ne savait pas s'amuser. S'il lui en avait donné l'occasion, il aurait été bien surpris.

Cet été et comme chaque année, Sally avait pris des vacances pour partir à Montauk, à l'extrémité de Long Island. Mais cette fois-ci, elle avait décidé de partir accompagnée. A 20 ans, elle comptait bien profiter de ce mois d'août avec des amies qu'elle avait invitées pour quelques jours.

Sally roulait dans sa petite voiture sous une fine pluie. Et quand elle vit le panneau indiquant qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques kilomètres, elle souffla de soulagement.

Les derniers kilomètres parcourus et Sally put enfin descendre et admirer la plage qu'elle avait pour elle seule. Seul son bungalow isolé indiquait une quelconque présence humaine. La pluie ne la dérangea pas le moins du monde. Elle avait toujours aimé l'eau, quelle que soit sa forme. Pluie, mer, océan et même glaçon.

Sally entreprit de décharger ses affaires de la voiture jusqu'au bungalow. Il était trop petit pour elle et ses amies. Deux voire trois personnes maximum pouvaient y loger. Alors pour ne pas faire de jalouses, les cinq amies qu'elle avait convié résidaient dans un hôtel non loin de là. Une fois que tout fut réglé, la jeune femme s'autorisa à se reposer. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, ferma les yeux, et profita de l'odeur marine qui lui chatouillait les narines. Etre à quelques mètres de la plage était revigorant.

…

Toute la journée, Sally et ses copines avaient profité de la plage. Ces dernières n'étaient présentes que pour quatre jours, alors elles comptaient bien profiter de leur amie malchanceuse. Le soir, elles étaient en ville, avaient bu quelques verres de vodka avant de danser au milieu d'inconnus sur la place du village. Des musiciens avaient fait le déplacement, elles comptaient leur faire honneur. Le paradis.

La seule des filles qui n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool servirait de chauffeur pour le retour. Ce qu'il se passa autour de deux heures du matin. Dans la voiture, quatre filles torchées à un très haut point et une sobre au volant qui riait de leur état. Mais bon, elle s'estimait heureuse : aucune n'avait encore vomi.

Sally fut déposée à quelques mètres de la plage. Ses amies la saluèrent en chantonnant avant de repartir direction leur hôtel.

La jeune femme se retrouva seule, face à l'immensité de la mer. Elle était calme. Pas une vague. Juste le doux bruit de l'écume qui s'éparpillait sur le sable. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle enleva ses chaussures à talons hauts et marcha pieds nus sur le sable frais. Elle s'approcha de plus en plus de la mer, jusqu'à ce que l'eau effleure ses pieds. Un frisson la parcourut. L'eau était glacée. Après quelques secondes, elle la trouva à son goût. Elle se remit à marcher, l'eau à mi-mollet, avec ses chaussures dans une main. Elle observa le large et la lune qui se reflétait dans l'eau sombre. On aurait dit des centaines d'éclats de diamants qui étaient tombés à l'eau pour former ce magnifique spectacle.

Encore sous les effets de l'alcool, Sally vacillait de temps en temps sans pour autant tomber. Si elle avait été un peu plus consciente d'elle-même, elle aurait remarqué qu'un point noir venait d'apparaitre au milieu du reflet de la lune blanche.

Toujours les pieds dans l'eau mais plus proche de son bungalow, Sally commençait à tanguer. Et il suffit d'un mouvement suspect contre son pied pour qu'elle crie de surprise et perde le peu d'équilibre qu'elle avait. S'attendant à se retrouver trempée comme une idiote, il n'en fut rien.

Sally sentait qu'on le retenait. Les bras de quelqu'un l'avaient retenu. Ils la retenaient par la taille. Vu la force, cela ne pouvait être qu'un homme. Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir que l'inconnu la souleva hors de l'eau. Sally protesta, crachant toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait pour qu'il la lâche. Car, même sous alcool, elle savait qu'il était dangereux pour les jeunes filles de croiser des hommes en pleine nuit. Et cela valait également pour une plage déserte.

Pourtant, l'homme ne renonça pas face aux propos de Sally. Il la porta de force sur quelques mètres et la reposa sur le sable, debout. La jeune femme retrouva son équilibre avec beaucoup de mal. Et alors qu'elle allait demander des comptes à cet inconnu, il n'y avait plus personne. Disparu, envolé le type qui lui a évité de prendre une douche gratuite et salée. Elle n'avait même pas vu à quoi il ressemblait, de un car il était dans son dos, et de deux il fait trop noir. Déjà qu'elle distingue à peine les formes…

Se passant la main sur le visage, Sally courut jusqu'à son bungalow. A l'intérieur, elle alluma la lumière et cela lui fit très mal aux yeux. Une fois habituée, elle ne prit même pas le temps de se changer qu'elle se laissa tomber dans son lit pour dormir en paix.

…

Le lendemain, Sally avait retrouvé ses amies à leur hôtel et leur avait raconté son aventure de la veille. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait initialement pensé, elles ne la crurent pas. En effet, ces dernières mettaient cela sur le compte de l'alcool. Vaincue, Sally valida leur hypothèse. Du moins en apparence, car elle restait persuadée qu'un homme l'avait empêchée de tomber à l'eau.

Les six amies passèrent la journée ensemble à alterner entre plage et promenade. Quand Sally regagna son domaine, il était neuf heures du soir et le soleil n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se coucher. Elle rentra dans sa petite maison et commença à se débarrasser de quelques affaires. Mais, quand elle passa devant une de ses fenêtres, elle aperçut un pêcheur.

Agacée en moins de deux secondes, Sally sortit pieds nus de chez elle, et marcha d'un pas affirmé vers cet homme qui violait sa propriété. Ce dernier était de dos, face à la mer, assis sur une chaise de fortune, attendant qu'un poisson morde à son hameçon. Ce qui était complètement absurde vu la profondeur ridicule à l'endroit où il était. Il portait aussi un chapeau typique de pêcheur.

– Hey, vous ! C'est une propriété privée ! Vous n'avez rien à faire là !

Elle avait crié d'assez loin alors elle s'avança encore et encore. L'homme ne bougea point d'un iota. Sally sentit alors l'odeur salée de la mer lui monter au nez.

– Non mais vous êtes sourd, je vous ai dit de-

– Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

A la grande surprise de Sally, il n'avait pas parlé d'un ton désobligeant. Au contraire, il semblait réellement sincère dans ses excuses. Mais la jeune femme ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Alors qu'elle allait à nouveau répliquer, l'homme enleva son chapeau se décida enfin à se lever et se retourna afin que Sally le voie.

Et ses mots se perdirent dans les méandres de son subconscient. Parce qu'elle était face à l'homme le plus beau qu'elle n'ait jamais vu – et pourtant ses camarades du lycée n'étaient pas mal dans leur genre. L'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle devait avoir entre 25 et 30 ans et avait un corps athlétique, bien bâti. Il avait une peau légèrement bronzée, des cheveux noirs qui partaient dans tous les sens, et portait des habits de pêcheurs traditionnels hormis son chapeau, à savoir un bermuda, une chemise hawaïenne trop colorée même pour la soirée, et des sandales. (Pas vraiment la tenue la plus _sexy_ du monde.) Mais ce qui cloua Sally sur place, ce fut ses yeux. Ils étaient grands, entourés de longs cils foncés, mais surtout d'une incroyable couleur. Ils étaient verts. Mais pas d'un vert pomme ou lambda. Non ils semblaient quasi surnaturels mais tellement doux, clair… comme de l'eau.

Sally dut se faire violence pour arrêter de l'admirer. Elle reprit ses esprits, remua un peu sa tête, avant de se relancer – avec difficulté – dans sa tirade… Etonnamment, la violence de ses mots avait disparu.

– Je vous le répète : ceci est une propriété privée. Vous êtes chez moi.

– Mais je veux bien vous croire, mademoiselle, dit l'homme avec un grand sourire quasi charmeur. Pourtant, vous faites fausse route. La plage et la mer sont à tout le monde, non exclusivement à vous. Je veux bien croire que ce qui vous sert de maison est votre propriété ; cela n'inclut pas la plage.

Même si elle voulait contester ses propos, Sally dut admettre – difficilement – qu'il n'avait pas tort. Elle croisa alors les bras sur sa poitrine, signe qu'elle était contrariée.

– Vous n'avez pas tort, reconnut-elle avec beaucoup de mal. Mais si à l'avenir, vous pourriez aller pêcher un peu plus loin, sans que je vous vois depuis ma cuisine, ça serait gentil.

– Mais j'y compte bien, je n'ai pas envie de vous importuné. Mais si vous me permettez de rester encore quelques minutes, je sens que j'ai une touche.

Sally constata alors que la canne à pêche de l'homme était en train de trembler, signe qu'un poisson avait mordu. Etrange à cette profondeur… Elle lui fit un signe, disant qu'il pouvait terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. L'homme prit sa canne à pêche et moulina sans aucun mal. On aurait dit que cela ne lui demandait aucun effort de remonter sa prise. Un peu plus tard, un énorme brochet sortit de l'eau. Sally en fut estomaquée. Un brochet de cette taille ?! Ici à Montauk ?! C'était bien une première. L'inconnu le ramena à la terre ferme et le mit dans un gros sac en lin.

– Dites donc, reprit Sally avec un sourire qu'elle ne put contrôler. Vous avez une sacrée prise.

– Oh, j'ai déjà eu à faire à bien plus coriace que ça.

– Je n'en doute pas. Vous êtes un passionné ?

– Disons que c'est une partie de mon métier que j'apprécie.

– Vous êtes donc un marin.

– On peut dire ça. Aller, au plaisir, mademoiselle. A l'avenir, je tâcherai de ne plus vous déranger.

L'inconnu remit son chapeau, se saisit de son sac qu'il bascula sur son épaule et de sa canne à pêche. Il prit également sa chaise et commença à faire quelques pas. Sally resta sur place se demandant bien pourquoi elle avait agi de la sorte comme une midinette – alors que ce n'est pas son genre – et aussi, comment il réussissait à porter tout son matériel. Pourtant, cette question resta au second plan. Elle avait bien envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui.

Sally se retourna et le vit à quelques mètres déjà. Elle marcha alors très rapidement pour se retrouver son niveau, si bien qu'elle lui bloqua le passage.

– Je m'appelle Sally. Sally Jackson. Et vous?

– Croyez-moi si je vous disais mon prénom, vous croirez à une mauvaise blague.

– Oh allez dites. Promis je ne me moque pas.

Sally avait dégainé son plus beau sourire pour obtenir réponse – pour quoi déjà ? Pourtant, l'homme ne lui offrit qu'un rictus. Il contourna la jeune femme pour reprendre sa route, sans un regard. Consternée, Sally se retourna mais ne bougea pas.

– Vous n'êtes pas très poli, lui cria-t-elle.

– Cela n'a jamais été mon fort, lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

– J'aimerai vous revoir.

– Alors c'est moi qui viendrai vers vous. Je vous retrouverai car moi, au moins, j'ai l'intelligence de ne pas donner mon nom à de belles inconnues.

Sally rit. Et elle sentit que cet homme aussi était pris d'un éclat de rire, même s'il se trouvait à bonne distance. Décidément, quelque chose chez lui l'intriguait aux plus au point.

« Belles inconnues » ? Oh il devait bien exagérer. Sally ne s'était jamais trouvée particulièrement jolie – alors belle ! Non, elle se trouvait potable. Elle était de taille et de corpulence normale, rien de plus basique. Elle avait des cheveux longs, ondulés, bruns avec de très légers roux. La seule chose physique dont elle était fière, c'était ses yeux bleus… Mais après avoir rencontré ces yeux verts, elle se dit que les siens faisaient bien piètre allure à côté.

Empreinte à ses réflexions, Sally ne remarqua même pas que le soleil s'était couché. Le ciel était toujours teinté d'orange et de rose, mais le vent se leva. Sally rentra donc chez elle et se mit au lit. Et cette nuit, elle ne put s'empêcher de songer à un certain homme, à ses yeux verts, et à sa tenue de pêcheur du plus bel effet.

…

Le lendemain, Sally trouva bon de garder pour elle sa rencontre avec son mystérieux inconnu. Une fois encore, elle et ses amies s'étaient bien amusées. Une nouvelle fête avait lieu ce soir au centre de Montauk ; les six amies seraient bien sûr de la partie.

Elles étaient arrivées dans leurs plus belles tenues vers dix heures et comptaient faire la fête jusqu'au petit patin. Sally s'était vêtue d'une mini-jupe en jean, d'un haut fluide à volant et vert d'eau – elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher ! – et de ses hauts talons noirs. Pour l'occasion, elle avait attaché ses cheveux en hauteur, voulant se donner un côté séducteur. Elle était jeune, célibataire (correction : fraichement larguée) ; elle comptait bien en profiter.

La musique forte sur la place du village envahit son cerveau. Sally et ses amies étaient déchainées sur la piste de danse. Et pourtant, elle n'avait bu qu'un seul _cosmopolitain_ – contrairement à ses copines. Et elle devait se limiter à ce seul verre car c'était son tour de raccompagner la bande en voiture. L'alcool aura bien eu le temps de se dissoudre avant qu'elles ne rentrent.

Alors qu'un inconnu l'avait entrainé dans un rock des plus endiablés, les yeux de la jeune femme remarquèrent tous seuls des vêtements de pêcheurs. Et son nez sentit une odeur salée. Etrange sachant que nous sommes assez loin de la mer. Sally laissa tomber son partenaire d'une danse pour se diriger vers l'inconnu fan de poisson de la veille. Elle l'avait tout de suite reconnu. Il était adossé à un bar, un verre à la main – Dieu sait ce qu'il contenait – sans chapeau mais avec son éternel bermuda et une nouvelle chemise haute en couleur.

Sally s'avança vers lui. Une fois à son niveau, elle put voir son charmant sourire. Mais aussi qu'il était mal rasé… Pourtant, cela n'enleva rien à son charme.

– Je vois que vous m'avez retrouvé.

– Dans une petite ville, ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Puis-je vous offrir un verre ?

– C'est gentil à vous, mais non merci. C'est à mon tour de raccompagner mes amies. Donc je suis dispensée d'alcool pour ce soir.

– Vous avez de drôles de manières…

– Cela s'appelle avoir des responsabilités.

Sally s'adossa elle aussi à ses côtés.

– Mais dites-moi, je ne sais toujours pas comment vous vous appelez. Pourquoi tant de mystère ?

– Pourquoi tant d'insistance, ma chère Sally ?

– Je vois que vous vous souvenez du mien.

L'inconnu regarda attentivement son verre avant de le boire cul-sec. Il laissa l'alcool lui démanger la gorge quelques instants avant de reprendre.

– Mon nom est Pablo.

Sally aurait dû être satisfaite d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle souhaitait. Pourtant…

– C'est bizarre, vous n'avez pas du tout une tête à vous appeler Pablo.

– Alors il faut punir mes parents pour ça. Et je ne pense pas qu'ils seraient prêts à entendre une jeune fille critiquer leur choix.

– D'accord, d'accord. De toute façon, j'avais dit que je ne me moquerai pas. J'ai tenu ma promesse.

– Alors, puis-je vous en faire une ?

Sally plaça un coude sur le bar, de façon à ce que sa main retienne son menton. Pablo se retourna pour être face à elle. A aucun moment il n'avait perdu son sourire. Ce qui confortait Sally dans son mode « séduction pour s'amuser ».

– J'aimerai beaucoup vous inviter à danser. Je vous promets d'être un piètre danseur pour qu'à côté de moi, vous soyez une lumière.

– Mais Pablo, vous n'avez pas besoin de faire une telle promesse ; je serais volontiers une lumière à vos côtés.

Pablo tendit une main à Sally, l'invitant sur la piste. Cette dernière accepta sans hésitation. Ce simple contact, paume contre paume, eut l'effet d'un courant électrique qui parcourra son corps entier. Une fois au milieu de la piste et des inconnus, Sally commença à se trémousser devant Pablo qui ne la quitta pas une seule seconde des yeux. Aucun doute, il était subjugué par la jeune femme.

Ce qui au départ était partie d'une intention de jouer, se transforma en piège pour Sally. Pendant longtemps, elle et Pablo avaient dansé. Très, _très_ proches par certains moments. Lui sentant à quelques reprises le parfum délicat de violette dans sa nuque. Pendant tout ce temps, Sally avait oublié les inconnus, la musique, le village et même ses amies. Seul Pablo comptait. Lui et le mystère qui planait…

Quand une musique acoustique fit son apparition, Pablo passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sally. Ce geste lui rappela celui qu'avait eu son sauveur des petites vagues deux jours plus tôt. Mais là c'était différent. Pablo attira Sally davantage jusqu'à être corps contre corps. La respiration et le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme s'accélèrent brutalement. Elle passa ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme, toujours pour approfondir ce contact qui la brûlait de plus en plus. D'un geste assuré, elle sentit la main de Pablo se saisir de sa nuque. Mais pas d'une manière brusque, au contraire, cela était très doux. Presque envoutant. Sally n'avait pas quitté ses yeux. Même avec les lumières artificielles de la soirée, ils étaient si beaux. Elle vit son visage se rapprocher du sien, très dangereusement. Presque à contrecœur, Sally ferma les yeux, n'ayant plus aucune vue sur ceux du jeune homme. Son souffle était de plus en plus près. Elle avait envie qu'il l'embrasse, terriblement envie…

Mais Sally sursauta, interrompue par une de ses amies qui lui demandait de les reconduire à l'hôtel. Soudainement mal à l'aise, Sally s'excusa auprès de Pablo et le planta au milieu de la piste de danse. Elle courut avec son amie récupérer les autres filles avant de foncer à la voiture.

Le trajet était extrêmement calme pour le plus grand bonheur de la conductrice. Pas étonnant à quatre heures du matin. Pourtant, Sally n'était pas fatiguée. Elle était frustrée. Qu'aurait-elle donné pour que son amie n'arrive pas à cet instant précis ! Pablo était parti pour l'embrasser. Il était si proche d'elle et ce qu'elle avait ressenti la troublait au plus haut point. Ce qu'elle détestait cela ! Ne pas comprendre ses réactions avec le recul !

Elle ne connaissait rien de Pablo, si ce n'est son nom et sa profession. Elle ne savait même pas où il habitait. Dire qu'il avait suffi de quelques danses… Pourtant, Sally aimait à croire qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de ces quelques danses. Non, elle a déjà eu ce genre de sensations intenses avec ses ex-petits-copains. Mais si tôt ! Impossible et impensable. Une bonne nuit et demain tout sera réglé.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Sally déposa les cinq filles qui lui servent à d'amies à l'hôtel. Elle arriva peu après chez elle. Et ce soir, elle n'avait pas le cœur à marcher dans le sable ou dans l'eau.

Dès qu'elle passa le seuil de son bungalow, Sally alluma la lumière qui l'éblouit encore. Elle enleva ensuite ses chaussures qu'elle balança elle ne sait où. Elle alla fermer les volets puis alla à la salle de bain. Alors qu'elle avait fini de se démaquiller, elle entendit un drôle de bruit. Comme si un de ses volets s'était rouvert subitement.

Elle sortit précipitamment et constata qu'elle avait vu juste. Le volet de sa cuisine claquait contre le mur, certainement à cause des courants d'air. Sally se précipita pour le fermer. Quand elle se pencha sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour l'attraper, elle vit que Pablo était sur le pas de sa porte. Intriguée mais aussi enjouée, Sally referma le volet et alla ensuite ouvrir au jeune homme. Celui-ci avait perdu son sourire. Sally était tellement troublée par sa présence qu'elle en oublia de l'inviter à entrer.

 _–_ Ex- Excuse-moi d'être partie comme une voleuse. Ce n'était pas très poli, mais mes amies voulaient rentrer.

Pablo ne dit toujours rien, et Sally sentit que là il y avait bien un problème.

– Est-ce que… tout va bien ?

– Non… dit-il enfin pour le plus soulagement de la jeune femme. Plus rien ne va depuis que je t'ai rencontré.

Sally n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir à ces mots que Pablo lui empoigna le cou, la força à rentrer, la plaqua contre un mur et l'embrassa. Tout ça en à peine une seconde.

Sally n'écouta point sa raison qui lui intimait de rompre rapidement le contact avant qu'un danger n'arrive. Mais c'était trop tard. Pablo s'était emparé de ses lèvres si farouchement. Jamais un garçon ne l'avait embrassé ainsi au premier rendez-vous. Mais était-ce un rendez-vous ? Sally cessa de se tracasser l'esprit et profita de cette douce torture. Cet homme avait l'art des baisers. C'en était même presque trop pour qu'elle le supporte. Paradoxalement, elle aurait voulu que cela dure des siècles. La jeune femme gémissait à chaque pression de plus en plus intense des lèvres de Pablo. Elle sentit alors sa main descendre plus bas que sa nuque. Elle glissa sur sa poitrine, sa taille, ses hanches jusqu'à ce qu'il s'empare de sa cuisse qu'il releva d'un geste brusque.

Sally avait terriblement chaud. Sur le trajet de sa main, son corps brûlait toujours. Et l'avoir si près d'elle ne faisait qu'accentuer son désir. Oui, elle était _désireuse_ de lui. Elle avait _envie_ de lui. Là. Tout de suite.

Pour son plus grand malheur, Pablo rompit le contact. Sally avait le souffle coupé, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement. Elle se rendit un plus compte dans quelle position ils étaient : elles avaient ses bras autour de son cou, serrant même ses cheveux noirs. Il l'avait plaqué de tout son corps sur ce ridicule mur. L'une de ses mains tenait toujours sa nuque, et l'autre était toujours sous sa cuisse. La jeune femme ne pouvait décrocher son regard des yeux verts de Pablo. Ses pupilles étaient fortement dilatés, signe qu'il en avait – semble-t-il – autant envie qu'elle. Pourtant après une éternité à se contempler, Pablo lâcha soudainement Sally. Elle eut du mal à retrouver un équilibre correct. Mais plus elle l'observait, plus elle voyait que Pablo semblait s'en vouloir. Il respirait fortement, on aurait dit qu'il paniquait.

– Dé… Désolé, réussit-il à dire.

Sally, toujours à bout de souffle, était incapable du moindre mot.

– Je… Je n'aurais pas dû ! C'est mal !

Ce dernier mot sonnait comme une interdiction aux yeux de la jeune femme.

Pablo sembla se reprendre peu à peu. Il regarda Sally, le visage triste, et s'en alla en courant, claquant la porte sur son passage. Sally ne pensa pas, elle agit. Elle courut elle aussi jusqu'à la porte. Elle voulait des explications. Pourtant, quand elle arriva dehors, elle ne trouva personne. Malgré la nuit, la lune et les étoiles lui permettaient de voir assez bien. Curieusement, la mer semblait beaucoup plus agitée qu'à l'accoutumé.

Pablo s'était volatilisé et Sally n'allait pas se mettre en quête de le retrouver en pleine nuit. Tant pis pour lui !

Pourtant, avant de rentrer, une odeur de sel lui chatouilla à nouveau les narines…

…

Une semaine était passée et Sally n'avait pas revu Pablo. Ses amies étaient parties. Ces dernières n'avaient pas remarqué le jeune homme à la dernière soirée, bien trop alcoolisées pour qu'elles se souviennent de quoi que ce soit.

Or, Sally n'avait pas pu oublier. La voilà seule sur la terrasse de son bungalow, face à l'immensité de l'océan Atlantique. Aujourd'hui, le soleil avait décidé de faire une partie de cache-cache et le vent s'était levé. Pourtant, Sally resta assise sur sa chaise, enveloppée d'une couverture avec une tisane chaude.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Pablo, à son regard, à la fête et à leur baiser. Elle en rêvait la nuit quand elle dormait – lorsque cela lui était possible. Elle se demandait même si cela avait été réel… Non mais franchement, pourquoi perdait-elle son temps à penser à lui. Elle ne savait rien de cet homme. Elle connaissait juste son prénom et sa profession – et encore ! Elle ne savait même pas son âge et encore moins où il habitait. La base, quoi ! Ce type l'obsédait ! Et elle avait horreur de ça.

Sally buvait une nouvelle gorgée de son thé alors qu'elle sentit une fois de plus l'odeur du sel. Elle en avait plus qu'assez du dérèglement climatique ! Sally se leva, laissa la couverture sur la chaise et partit sur le sable. Elle avait comme un pressentiment… Et cela s'avéra juste. A peut-être vingt mètres, Pablo était là. Sally marcha vers lui d'un pas assuré, pas contente du tout. Quand elle arriva à son niveau, elle vit son expression sérieuse. Et dire qu'il portait toujours ces maudites chemises colorées !

– Bonjour, lui dit-il.

– C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire après m'avoir planté chez moi ? Je suis déçue.

– Ecoute, Sally. Je suis vraiment désolé…

– Oh oui ça tu peux l'être. Si tu n'avais pas envie de moi, il fallait me le dire et je t'aurais laissé partir.

– Ce n'est pas ça !

– Alors quoi ?!

Sally ne remarqua même pas que les vagues avaient plus que triplé d'intensité.

– Je n'ai pas le droit de faire _ça_! lui répondit Pablo en insistant bien le dernier mot.

Sally réfléchit deux secondes et rétorqua ensuite, plus compréhensive :

– Oh je vois, c'est par rapport à tes croyances.

– Mes croyances ? demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas les propos de la jeune femme.

– Ecoute, si tu es pratiquant je comprends tout à fait cela. Il fallait juste m'en parler…

– Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

– Pas de rapports avant le mariage et tous les trucs de ce genre. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends très bien que…

– Pas de… _Quoi_?

Pourtant la réaction qu'il eut surprit Sally plus qu'autre chose. Il riait… comme s'il se moquait de cela.

– Vous les mortels, vous avez vraiment de drôles de coutumes.

– Les mortels ?

– J'aimerai parler à ma chère sœur et savoir pourquoi elle a institué cette stupide règle.

Pablo continua de dire des choses incompréhensibles mais Sally n'y prêta pas attention : elle n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi s'exprimait-il ainsi ? Cela n'a aucun sens…

Pourtant, Sally reprit ses esprits alors que quelque chose d'inexplicable se passait sous yeux. Pablo était en train de jouer avec une sorte de balle de tennis qu'il s'amusait à faire jongler – certainement pour se calmer… Cette scène n'aurait pas été anodine si cette balle était banale. Or, elle était faite d'eau.

Une balle d'eau !

– Attends, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! cria presque Sally en désignant le nouveau jouet de Pablo.

– Ça ?

En une demi-seconde, la balle explosa et des milliers de gouttes d'eau parsemèrent le sable fin.

– La-la balle, bégaya la jeune femme. Explosée. Pouf. Plus rien. De l'eau. Plein d'eau partout…

Sally ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Et avant qu'elle ait pu débiter une autre série de mots incompréhensibles, Pablo l'avait saisi par les épaules, la regardant fixement. Il lui faisait presque peur.

– Je n'y crois pas : tu as le don de la vision claire.

– La quoi ?

– Tu peux voir à travers la Brume. C'est incroyable, peu de mortels en sont capables.

– C'est à mon tour de te le demander : de quoi tu parles ?!

Pablo la lâcha avant de lui tourner le dos. Sally n'y comprenait plus rien. Tout d'un coup, Pablo parlait de choses bizarres et il jouait avec de l'eau. De l'eau qui avait explosé qui plus est. Elle le sentit très tendu alors elle n'intervint pas. Cependant, elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer à son tour. S'il était énervé, elle n'allait pas en plus lui casser les nerfs en étant aussi contrariée.

Après un long silence où le seul bruit ambiant était celui des feuilles de palmier se mouvant à cause du vent et des vagues clapotant sur le sable, Pablo se remit à parler.

– Tu avais raison la dernière fois. Je n'ai pas du tout une tête à m'appeler Pablo. Mais sache, Sally Jackson, que je te connais depuis que tu es petite. Oh bien sûr toi, tu ne me connais pas, sauf dans vos légendes. Chaque été, tu venais avec tes parents et maintenant tu viens seule. Je t'ai observée, je t'ai guettée, et maintenant j'apprends que tu vois à travers la Brume. (Sally mourait d'envie de lui poser des tas de questions. Mais pour son propre bien, elle choisit de se taire.) Sally, je ne devrais pas t'avouer cela, mais je suis beaucoup trop engagé sur ce chemin pour faire marche arrière.

Pablo – ou quel que soit sa véritable identité – se retourna enfin. Il soupira, sûrement pour se donner le courage de parler. Sally croisa les bras et attendit.

– Mon véritable nom est Poséidon.

Après avoir écarquillé les yeux et voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Sally se décida à reparler.

– Poséidon ? Comme… le dieu grec ? Genre tes parents t'ont appelé comme un dieu de l'Antiquité.

– C'est bien ce que je suis pour vous les mortels. Une antiquité…

Une certaine forme de mélancolie passa sur son visage, mais elle fut vite remplacée par une dureté nouvelle. Sally l'observa attentivement. Peut-être était-il malade ? Ou fou ? Puis la jeune femme tomba des nues en voyant de l'eau sortir de la mer pour se diriger vers Pablo/Poséidon. Le liquide semblait prendre une forme. Et après quelques secondes, un trident majestueux – et pas du tout liquide – venait d'apparaître dans sa main.

Et là, Sally ne put qu'admettre. Elle comprit toute seule…

Elle avait en face d'elle l'authentique Poséidon, dieu de la mer.

Sally émit un petit rire mal à l'aise de la situation. Puis ses jambes l'abandonnèrent et elle tomba sur le sable. Pas de chance, il a fallu que sa tête heurte un rocher. Maudit cailloux !

…

Quand Sally ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle était dans sa chambre du bungalow. Et tout lui revint trop rapidement en mémoire.

Poséidon. Et là, elle était sûre et certaine de ne pas avoir rêvé. Elle se leva de son lit et sortit à l'extérieur. _Il_ était là-bas, débout, face à l'océan fier.

Sally s'avança doucement sur le sable et elle se plaça à ses côtés, sans pour autant le regarder. Elle fit comme lui et étudia l'eau calme et azure.

– Donc, reprit-elle timidement. Si tu es réellement Poséidon, est-ce que ça veut dire que… tous les autres existent ? Zeus, Aphrodite et compagnie ?

– Oui.

– Que toutes les légendes sur les héros grec sont réelles ? La guerre de Troie, Œdipe, Thésée, ou les Argonautes ?

– Oui.

– Que le mont Olympe existe ?

– Oui.

Aucune autre question en lien avec ce qu'elle avait appris à l'école ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle respira profondément, digérant ce que Poséidon venait de lui confirmer.

– Je ne veux rien savoir, lui dit-elle.

– Tu mens.

– Pardon ?

– Cela se sent dans ta voix. Tu meurs d'envie d'en apprendre plus sur mon monde.

– Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler avec un dieu tous les jours. D'ailleurs, dois-je être formelle et t'appeler « Seigneur Poséidon, grand maitre des océans et des poissons » ?

Poséidon rit à la réplique de Sally.

– Cela ira pour toi. Tu peux me tutoyer.

– J'en suis ravie.

– Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir d'autres questions ?

Sally réfléchit deux secondes avant de répondre.

– Un : pourquoi tu me connais depuis toujours ?

– J'aime bien aller ici pour me reposer quand mon devoir en mer est accompli et que je n'ai pas envie de croiser mes frères et sœurs à l'Olympe. Et il y a presque vingt ans – ce qui n'est rien pour moi – une famille est venue passer ses vacances d'été ici. Et ils avaient une ravissante petite fille. (Sally se sentit rougir suite à cette remarque.) Je savais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas me voir à cause de la Brume. Elle cache aux mortels toute trace de notre monde magique. Et je me suis pris… d'affection pour cette petite fille que j'ai vu grandir. Et elle est devenue la plus belle femme que j'ai vue depuis deux mille ans. (Sally avait bien dépassé le stade cramoisi !) Je me volatilisais grâce à mes pouvoirs…

– C'est comme ça que tu as disparu la dernière fois.

– Les deux autres fois.

Sally osa enfin tourner la tête vers Poséidon. Ce dernier avait l'air de la regarder depuis un moment.

– Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu marchais sur le sable – je pense que tu avais beaucoup trop bu – et tu as failli tomber.

– Attends… tu m'as sauvé d'une pauvre douche froide ?

– C'est l'intention qui compte comme vous dites.

Sally rit avant d'à nouveau regarder l'océan. Dire que l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés était le dieu de la mer. Impensable en le voyant aux premiers abords. Surtout avec ces habits ! Pourtant, Sally ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être irrésistiblement attirée par lui. Depuis le premier jour. Et ce n'est pas sa condition de dieu qui l'avait modifié…

Sally préféra analyser les contours du soleil orange qui était en train de disparaitre derrière l'horizon.

– J'ai une deuxième question.

– Je t'écoute.

– Tu as dit que… avoir des rapports étaient interdits pour vous, les dieux. (Sally se sentit vraiment gênée rien qu'à l'évocation de ce sujet. On ne parlait quand pas de sexe tous les jours avec un dieu !) Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu as voulu dire par là. Car si ma mémoire est bonne, ton frère, le puissant Zeus, est un bon coureur de jupons d'après les légendes.

– Et ce n'est pas qu'une légende, répondit Poséidon avec un grand sourire, se moquant ainsi de son frère.

Pourtant après avoir ri de lui, Poséidon retrouva son air sérieux.

– Je n'aurais même pas dû te révéler ma vraie nature. Alors les raisons qui nous ont poussé à cela seront toutes aussi choquantes pour toi. (Il fit une petite pause avant de reprendre.) Après votre Seconde Guerre mondiale, moi et mes frères, Zeus et Hadès, avons conclu un Pacte : nous ne devions plus engendrer d'enfants avec des mortelles. Leurs pouvoirs étaient trop dangereux, presque incontrôlables. Mais une prophétie nous a révélé que l'un de nos enfants pourrait sauver l'Olympe… ou le détruire. Et pour cette raison, nous avons décidé de ne plus fricoter avec des mortelles, afin de ne prendre aucun risque.

Poséidon passa une main sur son menton, comme s'il pensait à ce qu'il venait d'avouer à Sally. Cette dernière était complètement hypnotisée par sa voix et ses propos. Elle avait dû mal à croire qu'un monde pareil pouvait exister, juste sous ses yeux.

– J'étais tout à fait d'accord lorsque nous avons conclu ce pacte. Je l'ai respecté au doigt et à la lettre… Mais je ne pensais pas tomber amoureux d'une mortelle.

Le cou de Sally se releva si rapidement que cela lui fit mal. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Amoureux ? Un dieu amoureux d'elle, une fille banale ? Impossible. Et puis elle repensa aux légendes anciennes, et elle savait que les dieux ne plaisantaient pas avec l'amour. Plutôt l'Amour avec un grand A. Qu'avait-elle à répondre à cela ? « _Pardon mais ma mère m'a interdit de sortir avec des hommes de plus de deux mille ans._ » ou encore « _Je suis allergique aux poissons et à tous les autres crustacés. Cela ne marchera jamais entre nous._ » (Ce qui serait un énorme mensonge. On parle de l'allergie !)

Non elle n'avait rien de concret à répondre. Elle n'avait pas de réels sentiments. Enfin, peut-être en avait-elle ? Elle avait bien senti que quelque chose s'était passé lors de leur première rencontre. Elle avait pensé que cela était purement physique. Et si… et si cela était autre chose. Peut-être pas de l'amour mais une certaine forme d'attirance…

– Je vais donc te laisser. Il faut que je rentre. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire souffrir davantage.

Sally avait été interrompue dans sa profonde réflexion. Elle eut juste le temps de sentir la main de Poséidon sur son épaule avant qu'il ne l'enlève et commence à s'enfoncer dans l'eau.

Que devait-elle faire ? Lui dire de rester car elle appréciait sa compagnie – alors qu'il avait un sacré job ! Ou, au contraire, le laisser partir, leur monde ne pouvant cohabiter. Que souhaitait-elle _réellement_? La réponse lui vint tout naturellement.

– Poséidon, cria-t-elle pour l'appeler.

Prononcer son nom ainsi lui avait fait un drôle d'effet. Le dieu se retourna pour regarder Sally. Il était assez loin, l'eau lui arrivant à la taille. Sally avait la réponse à sa question, mais elle était incapable du moindre mot. Elle se mit à trembler. Elle trembla si fort qu'elle sentit son visage se crisper, comme si elle allait pleurer. Peut-être était-ce le cas ? Peut-être qu'elle allait pleurer.

– Reste, réussit-elle à articuler tout doucement.

Elle espérait qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu pour l'empêcher de revenir. Car s'il revenait, il faisait entrave à la loi divine.

Pourtant, elle vit une vague géante s'approcher de plus en plus du rivage, Poséidon à son sommet. Dès qu'il arriva sur le sable, il se précipita vers Sally et l'embrassa.

Une danse harmonieuse commença entre leurs lèvres. Sally avait besoin qu'il reste près d'elle. Tout cela généré en deux rencontres et quelques rêves. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle qui s'est faite jeter par Tony il y a quelques semaines, la voilà dans les bras d'un dieu – dans tous les sens du terme.

Ce baiser était aussi passionné que douloureux, puisque tous les deux étaient conscients du risque que cela pouvait entrainer. Les frissons parcoururent le corps de Sally, comme la nuit dernière. Elle gémit à chaque pression des lèvres de Poséidon. La température de son corps grimpa en flèche. Elle serra davantage sa nuque et sentit les mains du dieu se faufiler dans ses boucles brunes.

Elle avait _envie_ de lui.

Pour son plus grand malheur, Poséidon éloigna son visage du sien, sans pour autant desserrer leur étreinte. Comme la nuit dernière, Sally perçut clairement le désir dans ses yeux. Mais aussi une sorte de peur, car s'ils allaient plus loin, ils iraient à l'encontre des règles dictées par lui et ses frères. Alors avant qu'il ne parle, Sally l'embrassa à nouveau, mettant fin à la discussion qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Après tout, combien de chance avait-elle de tomber enceinte. Une sur des milliers. D'une certaine manière, le pacte ne serait jamais rompu.

…

Quand la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, sortant de sa rêverie, elle était dans son lit, simplement recouverte d'un drap. De la lumière faible émanait de la fenêtre, signe que le soleil devait être à peine levé. Les souvenirs de cette nuit lui revinrent peu à peu et elle en sourit.

Elle était marquée. Elle se souvenait de tous les baisers que Poséidon avait parsemés sur son corps, chaque parcelle de sa peau qu'il avait caressée. Mais aussi chaque parcelle de sa peau à lui qu' _elle_ avait caressée, admirée, adorée, désirée, enviée.

Cette nuit, il lui avait fait l'amour comme aucun homme avant lui. Il avait été à la fois doux, passionné et fougueux. Un délicieux cocktail que Sally avait plus qu'aimer. Elle se souvenait aussi de leurs cris qui se mêlaient l'un avec l'autre lorsqu'ils étaient au Septième Ciel. Mais qu'est-ce que le paradis pour un dieu après tout ?

Sortant de sa rêverie, Sally constata que la place à ses côtés était vide. Elle passa une main hésitante sur les draps ; ils étaient chauds. Son amant divin ne devait pas être bien loin. Il ne serait jamais parti comme un voleur.

Sally se leva avec un peu de mal à cause de stupides courbatures et s'habilla seulement d'une robe de plage. Elle traversa la chambre et quand elle arriva à la cuisine, elle remarqua un plateau avec du jus d'orange, du pain tartiné et surtout _un grand bol de café_. Même si elle mourrait d'envie de le boire pour pleinement se réveiller, elle passa devant et sortit.

Ses soupçons se vérifièrent. Poséidon était appuyé sur la balustrade, habillé comme la veille, scrutant l'océan toujours aussi calme. Sally marcha tout doucement, sans le moindre bruit, pour se retrouver à ses côtés. Mais elle ne le regarda pas. Elle fit comme lui et regarda l'eau se mouvoir en douceur à perte de vue. Elle n'osait pas être la première à agir après cette nuit. Et pourtant, Poséidon ne semblait pas très clément à vouloir intervenir le premier. Alors elle prit son courage à deux mains et murmura un simple « Merci ».

Sally sentit soudainement les yeux de Poséidon se poser sur elle. Mais elle ne détourna pas le regard de l'océan.

– Nous n'aurions pas dû.

– Tu regrettes ?

– Absolument pas.

Sally se décida enfin à lui faire face. Grossière erreur. Ses maudits yeux verts faisaient chavirer son petit cœur. Pourtant, elle décida de se montrer forte et de, comme à son habitude, passer par l'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

– Je dois admettre que tu n'es pas un mauvais coup.

– Dois-je me sentir flatté ?

– A toi de voir.

– Je t'ai fait l'amour près de sept fois en une nuit. Je pense mériter un meilleur titre, tu ne crois pas ?

– Hum… peut-être bien.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui donner un rapide baiser.

– J'imagine que… notre parenthèse s'arrête maintenant ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

– Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

– Bah, tu as un boulot de dingue. Il faut bien que tu t'occupes du contrôle des vagues et de quel poisson mérite de vivre ou de mourir. A l'échelle mondiale s'il vous plait.

– As-tu envie de cette « parenthèse » s'achève ? lui demanda-t-il en plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules.

– Non, répondit-elle après une petite guerre entre son cerveau et son cœur.

– Dans ce cas, je peux bien prendre quelques congés. L'océan est têtu, il saura se débrouiller sans moi quelques temps.

Il l'embrassa alors et Sally ne put empêcher un large sourire se former sur son visage.

…

Le reste du mois d'août était passé bien trop vite au goût de nos nouveaux amoureux. Oui, nous pouvions, à la fin du mois, employé ce thème pour caractériser le duo que formaient Sally Jackson et Poséidon, le seigneur des Mers. Ils avaient passé le reste du mois entre la plage, l'océan et la chambre du bungalow. Cette dernière remporta d'ailleurs un franc succès.

Pendant ce mois, Poséidon avait montré à Sally quelques merveilles du monde marin. Ils lui en avaient aussi plus dit sur le monde des dieux et légendes grecs, expliquant leur déménagement aux Etats-Unis et tout ce qui allait autour. Il lui avait aussi parlé de la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés qui se trouvait non loin d'ici.

A la fin de ces vacances, le cœur de Sally se brisa à l'idée de devoir se séparer du dieu. Elle avait passé des nuits à réfléchir à la question suivante : pouvait-elle vivre sans lui ? Et la réponse lui fit très mal. Elle pouvait vivre sans lui, mais elle ne le voulait pas. Toute la subtilité d'un simple mot.

Avant qu'elle ne reparte pour New York, Poséidon promit à Sally de lui rendre visite très souvent, dès qu'il le pourrait – ayant pris beaucoup de retard à cause de ses « vacances ». Il lui confia également, qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité, elle pourrait faire le trajet jusqu'à la plage de Montauk. Il sentirait sa présence, quoiqu'il arrive.

L'adieu des amants fut déchirant mais Sally repartit la tête haute. Quand elle reprit son travail, elle était bien plus rayonnante qu'il y a un mois. Chaque nuit, elle guettait une potentielle visite de Poséidon. Rien. Toujours rien. Peut-être l'avait-il oublié ?

Ou peut-être pas. Car c'est au milieu du mois de novembre, soit deux mois et demi après la fin des vacances, que Poséidon rendit visite à Sally à son appartement new-yorkais. Comme il se doit, ils fêtèrent dignement ces retrouvailles avant d'à nouveau se quitter.

Puis vint le mois de décembre et des fêtes de Noël. Et ce fut un certain 24 décembre, la Veille de Noël, que Sally se retrouva confrontée au pari qu'elle avait perdu. Une chance sur des milliers… Sally était enceinte. De un mois. Complètement morte de peur dans son appartement alors qu'elle devait retrouver sa famille plus tard, elle ne réfléchit pas et alla descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre. Dehors, elle sauta dans sa voiture et prit la route direction Montauk. _Il_ avait bien dit qu'il sentirait sa présence…

Après deux bonnes heures, Sally gara sa voiture près du bungalow. Sa tenue de soirée n'était pas du tout adapter pour la plage, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle s'avança sur la plage déserte jusqu'à être proche de l'eau. Elle pria alors Poséidon de venir au plus vite. Elle pria si fort qu'elle se mit à trembler. Elle avait aussi froid

– Sally, que se passe-t-il ?

La jeune femme se retourna pour faire face à son dieu qui était apparu derrière elle. Il était toujours vêtu d'un bermuda et d'une chemise hawaïenne. Eté comme hiver.

En le voyant, Sally eut un trop-plein d'émotion et se mit à pleurer. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, tentant de se calmer. En vain. Elle sentit alors des bras protecteurs, chaleureux et réconfortants entourés tout son corps. Poséidon caressa également sa chevelure, y déposant de temps à autre des baisers volants.

– Sally…

– Nous sommes très mal, réussit-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots. Très mal !

– Sally je t'en prie. Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas. Je peux arranger ça, n'oublie pas qui je suis.

– Justement, là tu ne peux rien.

Sally força son amant à desserrer leur étreinte. Elle fixa ses yeux verts qui lui manquaient de jour comme de nuit. Elle prit son courage à deux mains avant de se lancer.

– Je suis enceinte, Poséidon.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il hurle de colère ou de rage. Pourtant, cela fut tout autre chose. Poséidon hurla littéralement de joie, prit Sally dans ses bras et la fit tourner dans les airs. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi, séchant ses larmes.

– Mais c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle, dit-il en la reposant.

– Mais… et la prophétie. Votre pacte !

– Ce n'est qu'une prophétie. Rien ne nous dit qu'elle se réalisera. Et puis avec un peu de chance, un de mes frères violera également le pacte.

Poséidon embrassa Sally tendrement avant de reprendre un ton plus sérieux.

– Il n'empêche que, cela ne change rien qu'en au fait que je n'aurais pas le droit de le côtoyer.

– Ou la.

– Comment ça « ou la » ?

– Il peut aussi s'agir d'une fille.

– Mon instinct me dit que ce sera un petit garçon. Beau, fort et puissant comme son père.

– Cela reste encore à prouver, renchérit Sally avec sarcasme avant d'embrasser Poséidon.

– Non sérieusement, Sally. Dès qu'il – ou _elle_ – naitra, je ne pourrais plus jamais te voir. Ni toi, ni lui.

– Oui, tu m'en as déjà parlé, dit-elle avec un certain dégoût.

– Mais n'oublie pas cela : je veillerai toujours sur vous deux. Je serrai toujours là. Et si tu viens passer tes vacances avec lui ici, j'en serai très heureux, même si je devrais l'observer de loin pour le voir grandir.

Sally et Poséidon discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant que la jeune femme ne reparte pour New York, où sa famille l'attendait pour fêter dignement Noël. Poséidon avait, quant à lui, disparu dans l'écume.

A mesure que sa grossesse avançait, Sally prenait de plus en plus de courage. Poséidon lui rendait visite de temps à autre pour veiller sur elle. Malheureusement, le 18 août 1993, elle sut que plus jamais elle ne pourrait le revoir. Son destin avait basculé pour la deuxième fois.

Poséidon avait raison, c'était bien un garçon.

Puisque le 18 août 1993 est né Persée Jackson.

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que cela vous aura plu. Laissez-moi votre avis surtout :p Et aux prochaines fictions sur nos héros antiques !**


End file.
